Snow Angel II
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Sequel to Snow Angel-. Once again, Cisco has a hand in Caitlin making sure Harry has a good Christmas.


**Snow Angel II**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – -Sequel to Snow Angel-. Once again, Cisco has a hand in Caitlin making sure Harry has a good Christmas.**

* * *

"Cisco, no!"

"Oh come on, Caitlin, its tradition!"

Caitlin shook her head as Cisco held up the angel costume in front of him; he modeled it against his body, turning this way and that as if he was in his own fashion show. Caitlin crossed her legs at the knee and shook her head, lifting an eyebrow.

"And do you remember what happened the _last_ time you talked me into it?" She pressed.

Cisco lowered the costume over his folded arms and smirked at Caitlin. "Well, I know _two_ things that happened, but depending on your mood I could remind you of one of them."

A flush rose up to Caitlin's cheek as she tried her best to keep her glare on Cisco. Of course he would remind her of that. He had promised not to mention anything since it was revealed that Harrison was actually Eobard but she should've known he had something up his sleeve the moment he came at her with a cheesy grin and a twinkle in his eye. At least last time it had been because she wanted to make sure that Harrison had some sort of belief in his favorite holiday again.

This time?

Harry was the _last_ person she wanted to try and make feel better about the holidays. Sure, he was on a completely different Earth and had to adjust to the fact he couldn't go outside on his own free-will, but his consistently poor attitude was nearly impossible to crack. Even Cisco couldn't help but call him a 'dick' every now and then and Cisco liked everybody.

"Cisco," Caitlin said in warning.

Now Cisco rolled his eyes. "We're not talking about harassing him with a bunch of Christmas songs no matter how many times he tells you to stop?" A slow, evil smile slowly started to come to his face. "And it's not like I bombed his office with the smell of pine trees, glitter, and strung up lights. Those things just happened from divine intervention."

"Cisco."

"Ok. Ok. I might have had something to do with it. But the way I see it, the guy had it coming." Then Cisco's face softened and he sat down in the office chair next to Caitlin, rolling closer to her. He rested his arms on his legs. "Besides, I've seen you do nothing but mope around as much as Harrison did when he was still here. Don't forget that Christmas used to be your favorite holiday, too."

Caitlin shrugged.

"And I know that you're missing Ronnie as much now as you did then," Cisco continued. Caitlin closed her eyes and looked away. "And I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone either. Barry, Joe, and Iris are going to Grandma Esther's, me and my family is going to my uncle's place, and you're staying here in Central City. I know I can trust you to keep STAR Labs from burning down but I can't trust you to not be miserable."

Caitlin shook her head, trying not to let a smile appear on her face. As goofy as he could be sometimes, Cisco was the best friend she could ever have. Of course he would spend most of his time worrying about her rather than getting ready to go on his Christmas trip. Of course this was after his parents made it emphatically clear that he couldn't stay back in Central City with her. But even then he would still worry about her. The year before he arrived on her front porch on Christmas Day with a basket full of goodies for the two to share as they buckled down to watch TV all day.

Too bad she would've had that luxury this time.

"So that's why I think you should at least talk to Harry a little bit. Make him see that things aren't so bad over here. Besides, he's always had a soft spot for you."

"That's probably because I don't call him a dick all the time," Caitlin pointed out.

"I call them like I see them." Cisco looked at his phone as it rang and made a face. "I have to go." He reached forward and placed his hand on her knee. "But _please_ try to have a good time, okay? I want to hear everything when I get back." He pointed at her directly between the eyes. "And I mean _everything_."

"Get out," Caitlin declared. "Go have fun. Try not to kill yourself over this. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Cisco grumbled.

Caitlin stood up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back before grabbing his suitcase and left STAR Labs with a wave over his shoulder. Caitlin turned her attention back to the monitors in front of her. For the next few hours she watched over Central City in case something happened that she needed to call Barry back for. There were a few robberies, fires, and car chases but nothing that would have Barry zip back from his few days off.

"I thought you would've left with everyone else, Snow," Harry's voice commented from behind her.

"No, I have enough to do here, so there's no point in leaving," Caitlin replied, facing forward. She tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting the map to another part of the city. "Is there something you needed?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the vacuum cleaner is."

Caitlin's eyebrows came together as she shook her head. As much as she hated to admit that Cisco was right, Harry never did raise his voice or show any sort of disdain towards her. Why now? "No. Why do you—"Caitlin started to turn around then stared at Harry. He looked at her with an expression of utter disdain as he brushed mountains of glitter off his shoulders.

The small, sparkling pieces rested on his eyelashes and stuck to the tips of his hair, fluttering towards the ground with each move he made. Crossing his arms, a puff of glitter continued to flutter to the ground.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"Other than you planning on killing Cisco, I don't," Caitlin replied. She sucked her lips into her mouth to keep her laughter form bursting out. For someone who didn't particularly show much emotion around the rest of Team Flash he certainly knew how to get angry. But with the glitter stuck to him he looked more like a pouting little kid. "And even that's going to have to wait, he went out of town."

"All the more time for me to plan Ramon's demise," Harry commented, eye twitching. "Being from another Earth means I have plenty of technology at my disposal!" He turned on his heel, another puff of glitter falling up into the air.

Caitlin managed to wait a few seconds before following after him. She had to see this for herself. Her high-heeled footsteps clacked through the hallway as she went to the room that had been converted into Harry's office. _Or that Harry had forced himself into_ , she thought. But it was a good change in pace; she and Cisco and Barry were pretty diplomatic when it came to their decisions.

Sometimes having someone who was forceful and able to take lead was a good thing. Caitlin slowed her walk as she went. Where had that come from? It wasn't that she had thought of Harry in any certain way. Other than to have a quick flashback when he first arrived, looking exactly like Harrison Wells in every way expect personality.

She stepped into Harry's doorway and her eyes widened. His office looked nothing short of a Winter Wonderland. Cisco sure knew how to make his mark when he needed it.

"Keep in mind that with you being here I'll have a witness to my plan," Harry commented, head bent over his desk as he twisted a screw into some sort of contraption. Then he lifted his head and pointed at her with the end of the screwdriver. "When I inevitably get caught—which I'm not going to try to keep my intentions of revenge from being known—I'll keep your name out of my mouth, Snow."

"Snow is the right word," Caitlin remarked, looking around the room. "How did…what…?"

"I assume this has something to do with the fact I mentioned that Star Trek is better than Star Wars," Harry commented. "It didn't look like it was something he wanted to hear."

"I'll bet," Caitlin replied. She crossed her arms, jutting her hip out to the side. "You think Star Trek is better than Star Wars?"

"Clearly you haven't been on my Earth," Harry replied. He cleared his throat and sat up, looking straight at her. He looked at her for a long moment, eyes roving her from head to toe. "Do you have somewhere to be? It's Christmas on this Earth, too."

"No, I'm sticking around here this year," Caitlin replied. She rubbed her arm. "There's no family to see and I thought it would be a good idea if someone stuck around here to watch over the city." Harry nodded. "You know, in case Barry needs to be called." Harry nodded again.

Silence stretched between them.

"So, I guess it must be hard for you to be here while your daughter is over there," Caitlin said. She then noticed Harry stiffen and she closed her eyes against her statement. It was so stupid. Why did she think bringing up the person he couldn't see or save was a good conversation topic? "I guess in a way know how you feel."

"Yes, you lost your husband twice, I remember hearing about that." Harry's voice had softened as he turned his gaze back to his work. "I understand this time of year must be very hard for you. I never particularly cared for Christmas much myself, but I can understand why it would be something that couples enjoy together."

"Thank you."

Silence again.

Caitlin didn't know what to say after that. She hadn't been aware that Harry knew about her background. Then again, he probably studied as much of this Earth as possible once he figured he couldn't get back through another breach.

"I just hope my plotting revenge doesn't destroy the holiday for you," Harry commented. He pushed back from his desk and dusted more glitter off him, smoothing his hair into a fluffy up-do. Caitlin started to say something back then stopped, eyes on Harry as he moved towards her, calm and silent as he always did.

Her mind started to swirl, her mouth dropping open as she tried to find something to say. But her analytical mind shut off as Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His lips, compared to his demeanor, were surprisingly soft. That was the last coherent though Caitlin had before she felt her arms moving around his neck.

She was tentative with her kiss at first, and then felt her resolve melting as Harry moved his hands to her cheeks, warming them beneath his grasp. Then the kiss ended and he pulled back, sucking in a deep breath. His thumbs grazed her cheeks as his hands dropped away, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Then he turned on his heel and went back to his desk as if nothing happened.

Caitlin brought a shaking hand up to push her hair back from her face. Her cheeks were flaming, stomach tied up in knots, "and she felt warmer than she had been in a while. "Wha…" Caitlin cleared her throat. "What was that for?"

Harry gave her a funny look. "Do you not have Mistletoe on this Earth?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I haven't written a SnowWells one-shot in a while and figured it was a good time to do another one. I may do one for Caitlin and HR under the same idea. Or maybe wait for next Christmas to do it, who knows. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

 **-Riles**


End file.
